Seen It All
by Lunawolf333
Summary: She was there from the very start. Her and Nick. She has seen everything that happened. Every accident, death, kid and event, she has seen. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Seen It All**_

 _Hello dear readers. This is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it. Review if you want, if you don't, it's okay. Anyways, onto the story. Also, this is James Dashner's idea, I only own Emily._

 _ **Girl POV**_

I woke up to a face that was too close to mine. Once I realized that the face was two inches from my face, I shot up and scrambled backwards. During my scrambling, I accidentally kicked something, probably the person next to me. Once I kicked the person they shot up. I froze in place.

After looking at the person for a few moments, I realized it was a boy. A boy that looked to be about fifteen. I also realized that he was looking me over as well. _What, hasn't he ever seen a girl before?_ I thought. We were silent for a few more moments.

"Um …. who are you? And, where are we" I asked, finally taking notice of my surroundings.

We were in the middle of a courtyard that was the size of about seven football fields. And there were four immense stone walls that formed a perfect square around the courtyard. In the middle of each wall was an opening that ran the entire length of the walls.

I didn't get to see anymore because the boy started speaking again, making me turn back to him.

"Um…. I think my name is Nick" the boy said. "And I-I can't remember anything else".

 _Boom. There is chapter one. Hope you like it. If you don't, then oh well. Thank you and have a nice day._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, again. I know this is the second chapter in one day, but I felt bad that I gave you guys such a short first chapter. I also forgot to mention that Emily looks like Danielle Campbelle. And she is named after Emily Howard Stowe, who was the first female doctor in Canada. Anyways, enough rambling, here is the next chapter._

 _Previously: "Um…. I think my name is Nick" he said. "And I-I can't remember anything else"._

"How do you-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence as something registered in my brain. I couldn't remember anything either. And it terrified me. I started hyperventilating as I rocked back and forth.

The boy's eyes widened and he scrambled over to my side. He took my hand in his, causing me to look at him. "Hey. It's okay. We'll figure this out. But I need you to calm down. We can't do anything if you're freaking out" he soothed. I felt myself slowly calming down. Once I had calmed down enough, I took the time to really look at him. I then realized how truly handsome he was.

He had a good looking face; high cheek bones, angel blue eyes, lush and soft looking pink lips, and a cute mop of chocolate brown hair. He also had a pretty good build. He was thin, but not too thin. He had a little muscle. And he had a strong, lean and lithe body. And he was pretty tall.

He was checking me out, too. I watched as his eyes scanned over me, taking in my appearance. _I'll ask him what I look like later,_ I thought. Once we were done studying each other, he asked me a question. "Do you at least remember your name?".

I thought for a few moments. _Think Emil think! What is your- oh. I guess my name is Emily._ "My name is Emily" I stated. "Nice to meet you , Emily. Let's go look around". I nodded and we went and looked around.

 _ **Time skip to a few hours later…**_

Nick and I were now sitting by a fire made out of wood we found while looking around. We were now sitting in a comfortable silence.

 _ **Flashback…**_

We had found quite a few things while looking around. We had found things like animals in pens, a barn/ slaughter house, a main house, a kitchen, crop fields and orchards, a concrete hut and a bathroom. We had also found a dog, a black lab. I had wanted to name him Shadow, but Nick named him Bark ("'Cause dogs bark"). Nick had also dubbed this courtyard as The Glade.

After we had explored the inside of The Glade, we wandered over to the opening in the east wall. From far away, they looked big. But up close, they looked enormous. Anyways, we walked down the dull gray corridors, keeping track of our turns. It seemed like a maze, with all its twists- _Wait!_ _A MAZE! IT'S A MAZE!_

End of chapter.

 _So, that was chapter two. Hopefully it is long enough. Anyways, review if you want to. Good day to all and thank you for reading._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello again, dear readers. Sorry this took so long. It sometimes takes me a little bit to get motivated. Also, I didn't know where I had put my writing note book. Okay, so before we begin, I am going to answer my reviews and private message.**_

 _ **Camilla Tea: Thank you for telling me about the contest. I will definitely check it out. Also, thank you for reading.**_

 _ **DarkPhoenix: Thank you for the compliments. Also, sorry about my chapters being so short. They seem a lot longer when I write them out. I will try to make them longer. I am also sorry about confusing time skips and flash backs. Thank you for pointing them out, though. My mind is fast paced, and sometimes I write stuff that makes sense to me without thinking of if it makes sense to others. Thank you again for helping me to become a better writer.**_

 _ **Siagb5639: Thank you. I shall.**_

 _ **Now, onto the story!**_

 _ **Previously: It seemed like a maze with all its twists- WAIT! A MAZE! IT'S A MAZE!**_

* * *

Nick turned to me as I turned towards him. "It's a maze!" we shouted at the same time. "Yeah…" we said in unison, again. We both narrowed our eyes. "Stop that!". _Ughhhh. AGAIN?_

"Anyways, judging by the height of the walls and how long we've been walking, I would say that this maze is gigantic." I stated.

"Yeah, I agree. Also, I think it's starting to get late. We should head back." he said.

"Okay" was my reply. I was completely okay with going back to the glade. This maze kind of scared me.

"Uhhh… would you happen to remember the turns we took?" he nervously asked.

 _Wait. He wasn't keeping track?_ "Yes. You don't?" I replied. He looked at the ground sheepishly. "No" he muttered, just loud enough to hear.

I sighed. "Follow me." I said. He smiled. "Thank you." He replied.

I started walking back towards the place we came from, thinking about the turns in my head. _First right, straight until the second left, the_ _next_ _three rights, straight, the first left, straight again, then the second left._ We had finally reached the corridor that led back to the glade when an ear-splitting shriek came from deeper in the maze. And right after that, a thunderous _BOOM_ and scraping sound erupted. We looked ahead to see the openings closing.

"What the hell?" I yelled, as Nick screamed "DAMN!". Within two seconds, we looked at each other and made a silent agreement. We ran down the corridor, as fast as cheetahs. We made it back into the glade just in time.

Once we were safe in the glade, we collapsed to the ground out of exhaustion. After a few moments, Nick sat up. "That was crazy." He whispered. "Yeah" I said as I sat up.

My stomach growled. Apparently, I was hungry. Nick looked at me in astonishment. "Wait. After all that confusion, excitement and fear, you're _hungry_?" he asked. "Yes. I am hungry." I replied. "Yeesh. Can't a girl be hungry?" I muttered.

Once we had laid there for a few more minutes, I got up and started walking towards the gardens. When he realized where I was headed, Nick jumped to his feet and followed closely behind.

"What are you doing?" he inquired.

"Well," I said, "I am going to see if there are any fruits or vegetables to make food with".

"Okay. Do you know how to make a dish with meat?" he asked.

"Well, I do know how to. It's just that I don't think that I could kill a cow or pig. I would feel too bad about it." I rambled. Nick sighed. "I can do it for you" he quietly muttered. "Thank you" I whispered. He smiled and nodded. He walked off to the barn / slaughter house, where we had seen cows and pigs.

I continued walking towards the gardens. When I got there, I was happy with what I saw. There were fruits, flowers, and plenty of vegetables to work with. _What should I make,_ I thought. _Oh! Beef stew!_ I smiled, happy that I thought of what to make.

As I was picking vegetables, it was very quiet and sort of lonely. I found myself missing Nick, even though he hasn't been gone long. Weird, _I_ _have known him not even a day and I am already grown fond of him_.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a "moo". The "moo" sounds quickly grew more frantic. I frowned, thinking about what Nick was about to do. I grimaced "moo" suddenly stopped. My eyes filled with tears. Nick had done it.

 _ **Chapter 3 is done. Oh, by the way, this is still the flashback. Review if you feel like it and have a good night**._


	4. Chapter 4

HELLO ANYONE WHO READS MY STORY. Hehe remember when I said that I don't get motivated easily. And that I only update when I am

motivated? ...Or did I say that? I don't even know. Anyways, so I am so very sorry for not updating, I am lazy. But, I have decided something. I am going to post this story on wattpad (I am fiercetiger333), and try hard to update more. Sorry to the people who actually read this (the two or four of you), but that is what I have decided.

So good day/night people. And goodbye.

Shout outs to

EirLoki

Em-x. everlasting

Cloudyazurephoenix

Silverkat87


End file.
